


A Talk

by Mitsuhachi



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuhachi/pseuds/Mitsuhachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin was sitting up reading in their bed by the time Arthur got back from the meetings. He hesitated, standing for a minute in the doorway just looking at Merlin drowsily making shapes with the fire in between turning pages, and decided talking to the fire was easier than meeting those dark eyes.</p><p>“You know—We’ve discussed this before. That I’m going to have to take a wife.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Talk

Merlin was sitting up reading in their bed by the time Arthur got back from the meetings. He hesitated, standing for a minute in the doorway just looking at Merlin drowsily making shapes with the fire in between turning pages, and decided talking to the fire was easier than meeting those dark eyes.

“You know—We’ve discussed this before. That I’m going to have to take a wife.” Removing his boots took all of his attention for a long moment, so he decidedly did not see Merlin doing the thing with his mouth where he thought he was frowning seriously but actually only pouting out his lower lip in a way that always made Arthur want to kiss him until neither of them could breathe. “It’s a matter of succession; I have to have an heir.”

“I know.” Arthur still didn’t look up, couldn’t read the odd tone in Merlin’s voice. “Is that why the meetings ran so late?”

“Yes.”

The fire cracked, and then there were pale arms around his waist. “Look at me. Please.” It was only firelight sheening gold over Merlin’s eyes, but they were serious and sure enough for prophecy. “What I am to you, and what you are to me can’t be changed, Arthur Pendragon. It goes beyond all bonds and oaths. I will be by your side on the day you die, and then I will follow you to Avalon. All my of power is laid at your feet.” A heartbeat passed, heavy in the air between them, and then suddenly it was just Merlin again, skinny legs and big ears and skin that smelled of almonds, curled up in his arms. “I suppose the lady might object though. Which, I mean, would be pretty awkward, probably.”

Arthur smiled, and Merlin looked wary again. “What. Are. You. Planning,” he bit out, and Arthur felt the smile stretch into something devious and fey. It was nice, to be known so well.

“I’m going to marry Gwen.” Merlin blinked. Blinked again.

“Well, you won’t have to worry about succession then.”

“What?”

Merlin shrugged. “Because Morgana’s going to have your balls if she ever hears you say that.” It startled a laugh from Arthur, quickly smothered against Merlin’s bare shoulder.

“It. Might have actually been her idea in the first place.” He dodged a flying elbow as Merlin flailed back to look at him. “Well, think about it. Morgana can’t marry her. I can’t give her a position in the court like yours—there’s nothing to justify it, and she wouldn’t accept it anyway if she thought it was charity. You certainly don’t seem to be in a hurry to marry her.” And he was not thinking about the slightly horrified blush that spread high across his lover’s cheek at the idea, or how cute it was, with the little “adjslhGURK” sound that went with it. “And. I like her,” he explained, voice gentling despite himself. “Much better than any of my other options. She has good sense, and she tells me the truth.”

Merlin was smiling at him in a much softer, more indulgent way than the court warlock should be allowed to look at his king. But Arthur would graciously allow it, just this one time, if he kept murmuring into Arthur’s hair like that, “Good then. And Gwen understands. Good.”


End file.
